


Not Enough

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: Seven unrelated kissing drabbles.1. His lips are way too red.2. He licks into his mouth, tasting like mint and something a little spicy.3. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand, his glasses fogging slightly.4. He kneels in front of him, reaching out to trace a particularly deep bite mark left on his collarbone.5. He smiles brighter than the sun and dives in to kiss her.6. Together, they nibble the pocky until their noses bump.7. Their kisses are languid, deep and green tea flavoured,so so so good.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you are seeing it right, three different Tsuna ships. All of the drabbles are unrelated so shh. My sister finished Reborn! recently and because I was re-watching it with her, I got inspired~~ (We need a reboot ASAP to give us animated!Enma!)

* * *

. _Belfran._

* * *

 

“Aah, _senpai_ ~” Fran moans, in the most deadpan moan Bel has ever had the misfortune of hearing. He doesn’t know _how_ he got shifted with shit duty and taking care of this stupid frog’s injuries but after Squalo yelled in his ear for ten minutes, he gave in. “Nnnghh~”

“Would you stop that?” Bel snaps, digging the swab of antiseptic harder into flesh wound on Fran’s arm. Fran moans again.

“You know, Bel-senpai, that you shouldn’t use antiseptic on wounds,” Fran says, kicking Bel lightly in the shin, repeatedly. Bel twitches, two seconds away from stabbing his – _ugh_ – partner in the face. “It could damage my flawless skin.”

“I _will_ let you bleed out, froggy,” he says, fingering a knife in his pocket. “Or I’ll just kill you myself.”

“Try it,” Fran says, indifferent to the blood dripping down his forehead. For a long, _long_ moment, Bel considers it, but he, for some reason unbeknownst to him, doesn’t and finishes bandaging the wound on Fran’s arm.

“Where _else_ are you injured?” he grits out, ignoring the huge blast of deathperation flames behind him. Fran hums. He lifts up his Varia jacket, exposing his stomach and has probably the largest hole in his stomach Bel has ever seen on someone who is still alive. Like he can actually see the wall through Fran’s stomach. “What the fuck?”

Fran laughs emotionlessly and indigo mist wisps upwards from the jagged edges of his wound. It shrinks considerably to a still fairly gruesome wound, but nothing near as horrifying as what it was a second ago. “Got ya, Bel-senpai. Are you sure you’re a genius?”

“I’ll kill you,” Bel says, shoving a wad of cotton ball soaked antiseptic to the wound. Fran fakes some more moans which only provokes Bel more.

“Fallen prince, idiot senpai, degenerate prince,” Fran says, blandly. Bel stabs a knife through the front of Fran’s frog hat. “Ow~~ it hurts~~”

“Shut _up_ ,” Bel grumbles.

Fran’s fingers, wet with either his own blood or someone else’s, brush along Bel’s jaw. Bel tenses. Fran tilts Bel’s face upwards, his unreadable eyes uncomfortably inspecting Bel’s face. He leans forward, Bel’s eyes widen, and he presses his lips against Bel’s cheekbone.

Bel doesn’t shrink back, but sirens go off in his head. Fran places sloppy kisses down Bel’s cheek, it’s actually kind of gross, like he’s never kissed _anyone_ before. Well, Bel supposes, he probably hasn’t. His lips stop right at the corner of Bel’s mouth when he pulls back, the ghost of a smirk on his mouth. His lips are way too red.

“Ah, Bel-senpai, you’re bleeding,” Fran says, crudely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bel’s hand flies to his face and it comes back red.

“You just smeared blood on my face you damn frog!”

Fran laughs, slightly more genuine than the last time. Bel pours antiseptic directly on a fairly substantial wound on Fran’s thigh.

“Aah~”

* * *

. _6927_.

* * *

 

“Kufufufu,” Mukuro laughs in Tsuna’s ear. Tsuna shivers. It’s a little embarrassing to sit between Mukuro’s legs with his back against Mukuro’s chest, even though they are completely alone in his room. Mukuro’s fingers tease the hem of Tsuna’s shirt, brushing against the sensitive skin of his hips.

“Mukuro!” Tsuna protests, softly, twisting slightly in Mukuro’s hold to frown at him. Mukuro pouts a little – Tsuna almost laughs – and with a heavy sigh, lets his hands fall away from Tsuna’s stomach.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he says, “we _are_ dating, least you forget?”

Tsuna flushes. “Well _yeah_ but it’s still embarrassing!”

Mukuro barely suppresses his eye roll. They’ve been dating ever since Tsuna entered high school and Mukuro decided to attend the same school. While Gokudera remained unimpressed by Mukuro’s constant presence in Tsuna’s life, he’d give in when Tsuna confided in him that he _maybe probably_ had a crush on Mukuro. Even though Mukuro says some truly disturbing things every now and again, Tsuna had actually started to _like_ him. Reborn never lets him forget he really does have terrible taste.

Just as Mukuro started to lean in with an almost predatory look in his eyes that had Tsuna’s stomach flopping, his door flew open. Tsuna leapt from Mukuro’s hold, blushing twenty different shades of red. A now-adult Reborn stands in the doorway, looking thoroughly indifferent to the scene he’d just interrupted.

“Well then,” he says, humming, looking between them, “make sure you use protection, dame-Tsuna.”

“Ahh, _Reborn_!” Tsuna shouts, scandalized. Mukuro laughs, fluidly rolling off the bed and sliding his arm around Tsuna’s waist. Tsuna tenses but he doesn’t push him away.

“Is there a _reason_ you decided to interrupt the mood?” Mukuro asks, his fingers once again toying with the edges of Tsuna’s shirt. Tsuna squirms.

Somehow, from the moment Mukuro stood up, Reborn managed to look even more uninterested than before. “I was going to remind Tsuna he better start packing but I see he’d rather suck face than officially become the boss of the Vongola family.”

Tsuna winces, casting a look towards the empty suitcase beside his closet. Tomorrow, him and his guardians were flying to Italy and Tsuna is officially going to take-over. It had taken him until last year, but he decided if he wanted to use the Vongola powers granted to him, he might as well run the organization and lead it to a brighter future.

“Reborn,” Tsuna says, for lack of a better response. Reborn tsks and turns after pointedly staring at the bag. He slams the door shut behind him.

“Tsunayoshi,” Mukuro mummers, pulling Tsuna’s attention. He cups Tsuna’s face between his hands, thumbing Tsuna’s bottom lip. “Do not let what he said bother you.” He tugs Tsuna closer until all space between them has evaporated and Mukuro is leaning down, crowding closer to Tsuna’s face. “I will help you pack.”

Tsuna brightens and his fingers hook through Mukuro’s belt loops.

He stretches up on his toes in response, pressing their lips together. Mukuro smiles against Tsuna’s mouth, evidently pleased Tsuna took the initiative. Tsuna bumps their hips together. Mukuro traces Tsuna’s bottom lip with his tongue and Tsuna parts his lips immediately.

Mukuro licks into his mouth, tasting like mint and something a little spicy. Tsuna’s head spins and he kisses Mukuro back with the same fervor. Mukuro’s hands on his face are a little suffocating, as he has effectively caged Tsuna in with his body but Tsuna decides he doesn’t care so long as Mukuro’s tongue is in his mouth. Mukuro backs Tsuna up against the wall, wedging his knee between Tsuna’s trembling thighs.

“We’re bad at packing,” Tsuna pants between open-mouthed kisses. Mukuro chuckles, delving his tongue back into Tsuna’s mouth without answering him. Tsuna changes his grip to Mukuro’s hips, letting Mukuro thoroughly explore his mouth like he isn’t coming to Italy with him.

Saliva drips down Tsuna’s chin; it is both disgusting and deeply erotic. Mukuro smirks at him, his lips swollen and red. Tsuna swallows thickly. “We can pack later,” he says, dipping back down to kiss Tsuna senseless.

* * *

. _10051_.

* * *

 

Even with their memories intact of the horrible future Byakuran intended to plunge the world into, Irie Shouichi couldn’t stay away. Because the Byakuran of this time, the Byakuran _without_ the power of the Mare Ring is everything to Shouichi. He is not only Shouichi’s best friend, but the man who he loved despite everything. His memories of the broken future are clear as day in Shouichi’s mind but even then, _even then_ , his future self was still hopelessly in love with Byakuran.

“Sho-chan, you’re not even listening,” Byakuran pouts, locking his ankles with Shouichi’s under the library table. To be fair, Shouichi wasn’t even reading his book like he had been pretending to.

“Sorry,” he says, meeting Byakuran’s eyes. The moment he begins to pay even a fraction of attention to Byakuran, he starts smiling like Shouichi’s gone and given him the moon. He’s ridiculous. It’s hard to believe the smitten man across from him was once planning on taking over the world as the Supreme leader of all parallel universes.

Byakuran’s meticulous notes he’d taken for Shouichi when he was sick glare up at him. Byakuran walks his fingers across the immaculate table top to lace their fingers together. Shouichi blushes.

“I was saying we should go home during the break,” Byakuran says, squeezing Shouichi’s fingers. “I’m lonely without Sho-chan.”

Somehow, Shouichi blushes harder. “We see each other every day, Byakuran-san,” he protests, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking about the apartment they share back in Japan that remains empty most of the year while they’re in America. The bed Shouichi is sure they forgot to make, the clothes Byakuran never put away and the half-assembled super computer Shouichi left in the middle of the living room. His chest throbs as he thinks of that tiny slice of heaven with their names imprinted into the very walls of the little apartment.

“It’s not enough,” Byakuran says, completely serious. “I miss waking up with Sho-chan clinging to me.”

“Byakuran-san!” Shouichi admonishes but he doesn’t pull his hand away. Byakuran looks like he’s ready to delve into what _else_ he misses Shouichi doing but he stops himself.

People used to ask if he was afraid of Byakuran, especially right after they got their memories from the future, and Shouichi’s answer remained firm. Even when Byakuran wielded enough power to eradicate the worlds, there was a part of Shouichi that wasn’t afraid of Byakuran. And now, Shouichi trusts Byakuran more than anything. So, in this timeline, he can confidently say he’s never been afraid of Byakuran.

“Hmm, I won’t say it if Sho-chan tells me he loves me~” Byakuran sings, a bit of mischief twinkling in his violet eyes.

Blush creeps up Shouichi’s neck. “I love you, Byakuran-san,” he whispers, loud enough for Byakuran to hear of course. Byakuran’s eyes widen, pleased, and he blushes faintly.

“Wow,” he mutters, lifting a textbook to obscure their faces as he leans across the slots their mouths together. Shouichi gasps and Byakuran deepens the kiss, just for a moment before he falls back into his seat, grinning and leaving Shouichi aching for more. “I love you too, Sho-chan~”

Shouichi covers his mouth with the back of his hand, his glasses fogging slightly. His body trembles. His chest feels so tight, but in a good way, that has him squirming in his chair. “I don’t think I can study anymore…”

Byakuran’s grin grows in size tenfold as he cheers playfully. “My roommate isn’t home,” he says, shoving his books into his bag absently.

Shouichi quirks a brow. “Did you plan this?”

“You make me sound so manipulative, Sho-chan,” Byakuran teases, holding his hand out for Shouichi to take. “But yes, I did~”

“You’re ridiculous,” he sighs. He takes Byakuran’s hand, regardless. Byakuran bumps their shoulders and Shouichi hasn’t felt this warm and this tingly in a long time.

* * *

. _1827_.

* * *

 

Tsuna has lost count of how many times Hibari has kicked his ass without even breaking a sweat. At normal hand-to-hand combat, that is. When going full throttle in deathperation mode, Tsuna more often than not comes out victorious. But Hibari has the clear advantage in strength and close combat.

Tsuna collapses against the sweat laden hardwood, calling for timeout as he catches his breath and tries to cool down. In the midst of a blazing summer, in their final year of high school, Tsuna succumbs to his next loss. Hibari stands above him, silent, with only the faint sheen of sweat on his brow.

It’s rather unfair.

Regrettably, Hibari _only_ agreed to spar with Tsuna so long as he fought him seriously in deathperation mode every so often. Well, and because he’s finally begun to acknowledge Tsuna’s strength.

“You’re too good, Hibari-san,” Tsuna pants, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his sweaty hand. He still will only use his powers for his friends but Reborn has drilled the importance of practice and improvement into Tsuna’s head, finally.

“You’ve improved,” Hibari says and Tsuna sits upright immediately. Hibari just… he… he _praised_ Tsuna.

As far as their relationship goes, this is a step. Sure, they make out sometimes and sure, sometimes it delves into Tsuna bending over Hibari’s desk, but most of the time they rarely speak. It often leaves Tsuna wondering if Hibari even likes him, despite the soft kisses he places over the bite marks he leaves on Tsuna’s skin. Hibari isn’t a very open person, regardless, and although it makes Tsuna feel a little lonely, he respects that. He’ll take it as slow emotionally as Hibari needs and he’ll take it as fast as they both want physically.

Hibari kneels in front of Tsuna, reaching out to trace a particularly deep bite mark left on his collarbone. Gokudera had seen it the other day and pestered Tsuna if he’d been attacked by an animal since the last time he’d seen him.

Tsuna carefully watches Hibari’s face, wishing his heart wasn’t currently trying to leap from his chest. Hibari is so _achingly_ handsome that Tsuna’s chest tightens. Hibari flattens his palm against Tsuna’s bare chest, pushing him back down. He crawls over Tsuna, sliding between Tsuna’s thighs and curling his hands into fists beside Tsuna’s head.

Tsuna waits for Hibari to make the next move. Hibari sinks down, missing Tsuna’s mouth entirely and kisses his neck. Tsuna gasps. Hibari sucks lightly at the sweaty skin of Tsuna’s neck. He’s probably left a mark as he kisses down to Tsuna’s shoulder, biting down fairly hard. Tsuna swallows his moan.

The first time Hibari had bitten him, it hurt. Hibari had awkwardly apologized in his own way and the next time he did it, with Tsuna’s permission of course, Tsuna found that he rather liked it. Now he found it difficult to get hard unless Hibari was biting some part of him. His thighs were his weak point.

Hibari kisses back to Tsuna’s mouth, sucking Tsuna’s lower lip into his mouth. He holds Tsuna’s lip between his teeth. Tsuna groans, his hands grasping desperately at Hibari’s strong shoulders.

“Tsuna,” he mutters, releasing Tsuna’s lip to kiss him fully on the mouth. Tsuna moans into his mouth, hooking his leg up around Hibari’s waist. Hibari digs his boner against Tsuna’s, eliciting another gasp from Tsuna. He breaks the kiss, nosing Tsuna’s cheek and pressing his lips firmly against the inner shell of Tsuna’s ear. “But you still have so much room to improve.”

Tsuna doesn’t quite hear him as he yanks Hibari’s mouth back to cover his.

* * *

. _5666_.

* * *

 

Colonnello is surprisingly _incredibly too romantic_. It’s almost suffocating how much he’s been doting on Lal as of late. She misses the banter. He’s been acting like the perfect gentleman she knows he really isn’t ever since they got their adult bodies back.

He brings her flowers, chocolates and jewelry, all of which she doesn’t care about. Sure it was sweet, the first two times, but now their home has turned into a florist shop, Lal has pawned off as much chocolate as she could and she has more jewelry than she knows what to do with.

Colonnello walks through the door, another bundle of flowers in his arms and Lal snaps. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, _kora_?” he asks, offering her the flowers. She ignores them, crossing her arms.

“All of this mushy stuff you’ve been doing lately, why?” it’s more of a demand than a question. Colonnello blushes, uncharacteristically.

“I thought you’d like it,” he says.

Lal blushes, feeling a little guilty for getting so annoyed by his, albeit clichéd, romantic gestures. “It _was_ nice,” Lal clarifies, prying the flowers from him and setting them on the table. She gestures around them. “But this is too much, Colonnello. I don’t _need_ all of this stuff to know you love me.”

At that, Colonnello grins, pulling an unrelenting Lal into his strong arms. “You know it, huh, _kora_?”

She buries her face against his chest. “Of course I do.”

Colonnello laughs, grasping her hand. Lal looks up sharply and Colonnello quirks his eyebrow as he presses his lips to the back of her hand. Her eyes widen.

“Will you marry me, _kora_?” he asks, softly, his blue eyes as clear as the sky.

Lal’s mind stalls for a moment before she’s saying, “Yes.” Colonnello smiles brighter than the sun and dives in to kiss her.

* * *

. _1496_.

* * *

 

“Here,” Ken says, throwing a box of pocky at Chrome. She catches it, staring up at him with her large, unblinking purple eye. Ken feels heat creep up his neck. He wants her to stop staring at him and never look away simultaneously.

“Thank you,” she says, softly, opening the box. Ken flops down beside her, grumbling, tearing into his chips and other assorted snacks. Chikusa sinks down in the corner, indulging in his own treats. It’s silent, apart from them tearing into different food bags.

Ken hates these feelings in his chest whenever he looks at her. He wishes she would just _tell_ him when something was bothering her instead of staring at him with sad doll eyes. He wants to make her happy and that irritates him. He should only want to make Mukuro-sama happy but when he sees her smile, those rare occasions, his heart thunders in his chest.

“Ken,” she mutters, catching his sleeve. He almost recoils but the blush on her cheeks has him hesitating. “Kyoko-chan was telling me about the pocky game.”

“Haaah? What’s that?”

Her blush darkens. “We eat from both ends and whoever takes their mouth off the pocky first loses.”

Ken blinks. “So what? You want to play?” She nods, holding the box between them. He doesn’t think it through, he doesn’t think it through at all. He pulls a pocky from the box and presses the chocolate tip to her mouth. He bites the biscuit.

Together, they nibble the pocky until their noses bump. Ken nearly has a heart attack when he realizes what she got them into. Chrome’s blush is adorable. Wait, no he did not just think that. He wants to pull back, to take his mouth off the pocky but he isn’t a quitter, he doesn’t give up that easily. He steels himself and surges forward, biting his last bit of pocky and their lips touch.

She tastes like pocky. Ken jerks back, blushing and scrubs his mouth with his hand.

Chrome laughs quietly and finishes the rest of her pocky, a pretty blush on her cheeks. Ken buries himself in his snacks, a painful coil in his stomach.

“Stupid girl,” he mutters.

* * *

. _0027_.

* * *

 

Tsuna wraps his arms around Enma’s waist tighter as they bury themselves deeper into the cocoon of blankets they built. Enma’s bandaged fingers card through Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna sighs against Enma’s neck. It’s almost unbearably hot under their layers of blankets, even though they had stripped down to their underwear previously.

But it feels safe. It’s an escape the two young Mafia bosses desperately needed in between internal conflicts and external pressure. It’s a time they’ve allotted to themselves and Gokudera and Rauji stand guard outside Tsuna’s bedroom.

Tsuna doesn’t want to get back up. Being here with Enma makes him feel so deliriously happy he could cry. After everything they’d been through, Enma had saved him just as much as he had saved Enma. Enma is Tsuna’s everything and he yearns for more quiet moments like this.

“Tsuna,” Enma mutters, his lips against Tsuna’s unruly head of hair. Tsuna hums. “Kiss me…?” It’s such a gentle request Tsuna almost doesn’t hear it despite how close they are. He feels Enma’s heartbeat speed up in time with Tsuna’s.

Tsuna shifts, bumping their noses together. Enma laughs softly, rubbing his nose against Tsuna’s. Enma adores Eskimo kisses, adores butterfly kisses, adores any loving, soft kisses between them. Warmth unfurls in Tsuna’s chest. He kisses Enma’s lips. Enma hums pleasantly.

Enma tilts his head, giving Tsuna a more comfortable angle to kiss him. Tsuna parts his lips first, eager, and Enma slides his tongue into Tsuna’s mouth almost lazily. Their kisses are languid, deep and green tea flavoured, _so so so good_. Enma’s hands wander down Tsuna’s back, awakening a deep carnal ache in his stomach.

Tsuna likes when the kisses get sloppy, when Enma gets breathless and they’re suddenly gasping for breath. He likes the feel of saliva on his chin. Enma’s tongue slides against Tsuna’s in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

Enma’s hard against his thigh. Tsuna moans breathlessly, sucking on Enma’s tongue with a passion. Enma wriggles underneath him, digging his length harder against Tsuna’s thigh. Heat wraps around Tsuna and everything becomes too overwhelming, too hot, too good. He breaks the kiss, his breath escaping him.

“I love you, Enma,” Tsuna gasps out, floored by how stunning Enma looks with red, wet lips, with a blush so red it rivals his hair, with hazy eyes that are only meant for Tsuna to see.

Enma arches up to capture Tsuna’s lips again, muttering, “I love you, Tsuna,” over and over again, like a mantra. Tsuna never wants to forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My seven fave ships from Reborn! deserve all the love - also, I am an All27 kind of girl but 6927, 1827 and 0027 are my ultimate fave Tsuna ships, in case you were wondering why I chose those three lol also, I don't know if anyone is OOC (probably haha). 
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
